The Memories Series
by Trixie3
Summary: The trials of parenthood.... (Jyoushiro and other yaoi pairings)
1. Default Chapter

Title: Night Duty (part of the Memories Series)

Title: Night Duty (part of the Memories Series)

Part: 1/1

Author: Trixie

Email: goldynangyl@yahoo.com

Archive: Sure, but please tell me first! ^_^ I'd like to know where my ficcies are going. ^_~

Rating: PG-13 ('cause I mentioned the word 'sex')

Pairings: Jyoushiro

Warnings: Erm... no... unless you can't read fluff... ^^;; Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters.I am making no money off of this at all, it is only for pleasure purposes. 

^_^

Author's Notes:

_Blah_ emphasized words

"Blah" dialogue

BLAH really loud words

//blah// time reference

~~ scene change 

*blah* Kasumi's age

Oh, and btw:

Daddy = Koushiro

Papa = Jyou

A sharp wail cut through the blissful silence of night's slumber, echoing throughout the darkened hallways as yet another volley of shrieks started with terrifying fervor.Pale moonlight, cold in its ethereal beams, fluttered through the open curtains, highlighting the deep shadows that crept about like specters of the past.

Another raw scream, unrelenting in its urgency, ripped through the still air, shattering any chance of sublime sleep...

One soft eyelid cracked open.

Another eyelid followed.

Two onyx orbs blinked rapidly as they stared blearily at the bright red numbers on the clock on the nightstand.

4:10

A disgruntled groan escaped from shell lips as a hand came to rub weary eyes.

He didn't know if he could take anymore of this...

"Jyou..." a slightly rough voice called out softly as a hand prodded at what seemed to be a shoulder.

A small grunt was the reply.

"Jyou!" 

Another grunt.

"Jyou!" the voice said more insistently, adding a hard jab to whatever the hand came into contact with.

"Mmm..what?" came a muffled voice laced with sleep.

"It's time."

"Too early, Kou... still tired fr'm the last round..." Jyou mumbled as he turned onto his side, promptly falling back to sleep.

"Not that, Jyou! I swear..." Koushiro whispered loudly as a scarlet blush coloring his pale cheeks.Of course no one saw - it was 4:10 in the morning. 

"Jyou!" Another poke.

"Wha? I sa'd I was t'red..." Jyou muttered as he lazily slapped away the hand that was poking him.

"I do _NOT_ want to have sex right now Jyou! Can't your befuddled mind hear the cries??" Koushiro yelled, exasperated and extremely jaded.

"Wha... no sex...?" Jyou asked intelligently.His mind seemed unable to register anything beyond sex.

Koushiro would have hit Jyou if he weren't so tired.

"ARGH!It's your turn to change the baby's diaper!" Koushiro cried.Sometimes he wondered what really went through his husband's mind.

"Oh.... OH!" Jyou said as he quickly sat up and stumbled out of bed, blindly groping around for his robe.

"Finally..." Koushiro muttered as he closed his eyes, "it's on the chair by the desk. And don't forget to put baby powder on her posterior, we don't want her to get diaper rash."

"Ah..." Jyou replied as he grabbed his robe and pulled it on.

"Top shelf, left hand corner.Can't miss it," Kou mumbled as he drifted back to whatever semblance of sleep he had been able to sink into.

"'K," Jyou said drowsily as he made his way to the nursery across the hall.

~~

//Few minutes later//

Jyou fell unceremoniously onto the bed, thoroughly startling Koushiro out of the light slumber he had been able to manage.

"Thanks for the warning..." Koushiro muttered as he pulled the sheets around him.

"Shuddap... tell me again why you don't change her diapers at night," Jyou returned as he buried his face into his pillow.

"She's your daughter during the hours of 11 p.m. to 7:00 a.m. I cover most of the daylight hours, so don't complain," Koushiro explained.

"Who knew taking care of a baby was so difficult..." Jyou complained good-naturedly as he ran a hand through his cerulean locks.

"You're the one who said, and I quote, "She's too adorable, Kou! We have to get her - see, she's just like an angel."" Koushiro retorted, but couldn't keep the mirth hidden from his tone.

"You're the one who agreed," Jyou pointed out, reaching out to bring his love against him.

"Mmm... yeah... but you know what?" Koushiro said softly as he snuggled in Jyou's embrace.

"What?" Jyou asked as he kissed the mop of red hair that he loved.

"I don't regret agreeing with you one bit."

"Neither do I, love, neither do I."

And across the hall, a little giggle and coo could be heard.

Thank you for reading!

Luv,

Trixie


	2. Questions

Title: Questions

Part: 1/1

Author: Trixie

Email: goldynangyl@yahoo.com

Archive: Sure, but please tell me first! ^_^ I'd like to know where my ficcies are going. 

Rating: PG 

Pairings: Jyoushiro

Warnings: Erm... no... unless you can't read fluff... ^^;; Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters.  I am making no money off of this at all, it is only for pleasure purposes. ^_^

Author's Notes:

_Blah_ emphasized words

"Blah" dialogue

BLAH really loud words

//blah// time reference

~~ scene change           

*blah* Kasumi's age

Oh, and btw:

            Daddy = Koushiro

            Papa = Jyou

            "Daddy?" 

            "Yes, honey?" 

            "Can I ask you a question?"

            "Of course."

            "Where do babies come from?"

            Koushiro completely stopped typing at his computer console and turned to look at his seven-year old daughter who was looking up at him with large, sloe eyes.  A type of innocent curiosity burned in those deep depths as his little girl waited patiently for him to supply an answer to her question.

            Her question was simple enough, but there wasn't exactly a simple answer.  

            Licking his dry lips, Koushiro mentally raced to find something to say.

            He opened his mouth and then closed it again, not knowing what to say.  He was at a loss for words.

            "Well, daddy?"

            Suddenly Koushiro wished he hadn't encouraged his daughter's quest for knowledge as he looked back down at the face of the little girl before him.  

            Her fine, red eyebrows were slightly furrowed in childish concentration as she waited.  Her upturned face was a bit red from playing outside, and her fiery hair was pulled back in two pigtails held by carefully tied yellow ribbons.  

            She was clothed in a pair of jean overalls that had little yellow bumbling bees sewn on all over.  The checkered yellow shirt that she wore underneath the overalls had a large stain on it from something Koushiro knew would be a hassle to get out.  

            "Daddy?" the red haired girl prodded, placing a small hand onto her father's thigh.

            How could he _not_ answer her??

            Then a wonderful, no _PRODIGIOUS_, idea came to mind.

            Grinning inwardly, Koushiro scooted back and stood up, taking his daughter's hand into his own, and leading her out of the room.

            "Where we going?" the little girl asked as she waddled along side her father - usually Daddy just told her the answer - this was something entirely new.  Daddy had never brought her somewhere when she asked what something was.

            But maybe Daddy was taking her to the place where babies came from!

            "We're just going to see Papa.  He'll know how to explain it better than Daddy can," Koushiro replied to the question as they made their way down the hallway to the living room where Jyou was reading the paper while nursing a cup a coffee.

            Upon entering the room, Jyou looked up and smiled at the image he saw.  

            Koushiro, dressed in a pair of form-fitting khakis and a maroon button up shirt, was holding hands with their seven-year old daughter who had the same fire-red hair as her Daddy.  

            "Papa!!" the child yelled happily as she let go of her Daddy's hand and ran to her Papa.

            Quickly setting down the newspaper and the orange mug, Jyou opened his arms and received the blur of red, blue, and yellow.

            "Hello Kasumi!" Jyou laughed as he dropped a kiss on the little girl's nose.  She gave him a grin that showed off the two missing teeth that she had lost last week.

            "I thought you were outside playing, what brings you in here?" Jyou asked as smoothed back the messy tawny bangs that fell into Kasumi's large eyes.

            "She had a question, and I, erm, thought you would like to explain this one. Go ahead Kasumi," Koushiro supplied as he took a seat on the love seat opposite of where Jyou and Kasumi were sitting.  

            Jyou looked curiously at his love wondering what in the world Koushiro meant.  The redhead usually supplied the answers for their daughter's never-ending questions.

            Looking back at his little princess, Jyou wondered idly what this question could be.

            He would soon find out.

            "Where do babies come from, Papa?" Kasumi asked for the second time of the day.

            Jyou spared a glance at Koushiro who had a small smirk on his face as he raised his eyebrows, silently prompting Jyou to answer the question. 

            "Why do you ask, Kasumi?" Jyou queried, as he returned his attention back to the little girl on his lap.

            "Oh, my friend Kotori got a little sister yesterday and she said that her mommy said that the stork brought him to their house.  But another girl called Akemi said that babies don't come from the stork.  She said that they came from a cabbage patch that was behind the rainbow.  So I got confused.  Daddy said that you knew," Kasumi replied happily, hoping that she would finally get an answer.

            "Oh... I see... well, Kasumi... you see..." Jyou started, looking hesitantly at his daughter, trying to find the right words to say.

            He didn't want to lie to her, but how was he going to explain where a baby really came from to a seven-year old girl?

            Shooting Koushiro a pleading look, Jyou was only met with a slight shrug of the shoulders and a mischievous smile.  

            The said redhead then got up and mumbled something about having to finish up a report before quickly exiting room, leaving Jyou with the responsibility of answering the question all by himself.

            Making a mental note of returning Koushiro's favor, Jyou set Kasumi beside him on the couch and began to explain the rules of the 'birds and the bees.'

~*~*~*~

//Several minutes later//

            "Daddy, Daddy!! Papa told me where babies came from! Boy, Kotori and Akemi are going to be surprised!" Kasumi cried out as she ran into the computer room, nearly tripping over the cuffs of her overalls.

            "Oh really? What did Papa tell you?" Koushiro asked, genuinely interested in how Jyou had managed to explain where babies came from to their daughter.

            "Babies come from something called 'the birds and the bees!'  So does that mean if I go and get some birds and bees, I'll get a little baby brother or sister??" Kasumi explained breathlessly, excited about the prospect of having a little sibling.

            Koushiro didn't know what to say, he was too busy keeping himself from laughing.

            His little girl thought that babies came from birds and bees instead of something that was the product of 'the birds and the bees.'

            This was just too ironic.

            Finally giving up, Koushiro let out a chuckle and nodded his head at the little girl who was glowing with anticipation.

            "We'll see Kasumi, we'll see.  Just don't go and collect birds and bees, Papa and I will do that.  Now go and start the water for your bath.  I'll be up there in a minute," Koushiro said as he grinned at his daughter who let out a squeal of happiness as she bounded off to get ready for her bath, chanting rather loudly that she was getting a baby brother or sister.

            A few minutes after turning back to the report he was just finishing up, Koushiro felt two arms wrap around him, pulling him back against a comforting warmth.

            Silky locks cascaded about Koushiro's slender neck, tickling the sensitive skin there.  Then, a skilled mouth found the tender spot at the junction at the base of his neck, and began to exploit it, rendering the red-haired boy breathless.

            "Wh... What was... that for?" Koushiro made out between gasps.

            "That wasn't very nice, Kou-kun. You've been a bad boy, and I'm going to make sure you're going to pay for that little stunt tonight," Jyou whispered huskily into Koushiro's ear before releasing his husband and walking purposely from the room and disappearing into their room to devise Koushiro's "punishment."

            Closing his eyes as he shivered at the prospect of what was to come, Koushiro took a deep breath and tried to calm down.  

            Quickly saving his report and closing the computer, Koushiro made his way to the bathroom where Kasumi was already splashing water all over the tiled floor, as she played with her rubber ducky.  

            She grinned at her Daddy as he came in and helped her wash; and to Kasumi's delight, effectively getting him soaked in the process.  

            And as she chattered happily about how helpful Papa was with her question, little did Kasumi know that her Daddy was going to get his own "lesson" on 'the birds and the bees.'

~Owari~

Thank you for reading! ^___^


	3. Names

Title: Names

Part: 1/1

Author: Trixie

Email: goldynangyl@yahoo.com

Archive: Sure, but please tell me first! ^_^ I'd like to know where my ficcies are going. ^_~

Rating: PG 

Pairings: Jyoushiro

Warnings: Erm... no... unless you can't read fluff... ^^;; Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of its characters.  I am making no money off of this at all, it is only for pleasure purposes. ^_^

Author's Notes:

_Blah_ emphasized words

"Blah" dialogue

BLAH really loud words

//blah// time reference

~~ scene change           

*blah* Kasumi's age

Oh, and btw:

            Daddy = Koushiro

            Papa = Jyou

            *2 Weeks*

            "OH! Is this the little darling that I have heard so much about??" Mimi cried as she held out her arms to hold the little bundle wrapped in a pink blanket.

            Staring down, Mimi saw the little babe scrunch up her face and give a small sneeze.  Then the baby blinked several times in surprise before settling her large, obsidian eyes on Mimi.

            The baby waved a small, chubby arm at Mimi while garbling something intelligible.  Mimi smiled and cooed, bringing one of her fingers to the baby's hand, allowing the little fingers to wrap around them.  

            Again the baby garbled something as she blinked and tried to catch some of Mimi's auburn hair in her other hand.

            "She's adorable isn't she, Sora?" Mimi asked as her love came up beside her to see the baby that Jyou and Koushiro had so excitedly adopted a day ago.

            "Yes, and beautiful," Sora returned, smiling at the baby as the little babe noticed Sora.  Again the baby sneezed and then blinked again in surprise - it was just so cute.

            "They're going to spoil her aren't they?" Mimi murmured as she stole a glance at the Jyou who was standing behind Koushiro with his arms wrapped around the redhead's waist.

            "Oh yeah," Sora replied, grinning as the baby let go of Mimi's hand and wrapped it's little, perfect fingers around Sora's finger.  The baby let out a loud giggle as she stared up at the smiling faces above her.

            "Aww..." Mimi cooed as she turned to Jyou and Koushiro, "What's her name?"

            "Kasumi," Jyou said smiling broadly and then kissed the top of Koushiro's fiery hair.

            "Kido Kasumi..." Sora mused, "Very nice. But why Kasumi?" [1]

            This time it was Koushiro's time to smile.

            "Kasumi means mist, and mist is created with the joining of water and fire," Koushiro explained as he gazed lovingly at the little bundle that Mimi was holding.

            "Oh! I get it!! Jyou is water right? And you're the fire with all that red hair!" Mimi cried excitedly as she jiggled the baby.

            Jyou nodded and then wrapped his arms tighter around Koushiro, who in turn leaned back against his love.

            "Well, I think that little Kasumi should go back to her parents, ne? And I bet they're just itching to get her back in their arms anyways," Sora said good-naturedly as she brushed a hand over the messy mop of red that was already showing.

            Mimi smiled and handed little Kasumi to Koushiro's open arms, and her smiled grew wider as she watched the image before her - a family.  

            The family of fire and water - and the mist of their love.

~Owari~

[1] Usually, in Oriental cultures, the last name comes before the first name, so I did that in the story. Hope I didn't confuse anyone! ^_^


End file.
